Fresh Start
by AFlawlessBeauty
Summary: Chloe wants a fresh start. Alek is willing to anything & everything in his power to make his one true love happy... What will happen in the end? Will their be a never ending romance? Or a Broken heart with a tragic ending? Rated T for future chapters .
1. Chapter 1

**Okay Hi ^_^ This is gonna be my second Chalek story. I got inspired when Chloe mentioned a fresh start in chapter 8. There was so many places to go with it so i decided to write a fanfic! Hope it doesn't suck =D Tell me what you think ! **

**Disclaimer: No I do not own the Nine Lives Of Chloe King. If i did Brian would of been gone back to college and Alek wouldn't own a shirt. **

* * *

><p><strong> Chloe POV<strong>

"Alek, Can we start over?" I asked him

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"With everything, you were right. That kiss the other night; it wasn't nothing. But I'm just not ready for it to mean to me, as much as I think you want it to mean. I need some time to sort of this out." I said to him.

He looked into my eyes and I looked down and blushed a little bit.

"You know; I'm quite good at sorting?" he said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"As good as you are at complicating?" I replied still laughing.

"Perhaps even better." He said with a sly grin on his face. I chuckled.

"Hmmm, So a fresh start then? Maybe on a night when one or both of us hasn't almost been killed." I said.

"I don't know if I can work within those kinda crazy restrictions." He told me. I just laughed again.

I looked at him and saw him smiling at me. In all honestly all I wanted to do was kiss him. I was almost tempted too. But instead I placed a light kiss on the corner of his mouth. This was a fresh start. I had to take things slow. I saw him smile slightly. I smiled back and got up to walk back into the house. I waved a small goodbye before closing the door.

Before I knew it he was gone. But for some odd reason I couldn't help but miss him in the whole 10 seconds he'd been gone.

I walked up the stairs into my room. I'd almost been killed tonight. Not by the order but by some regular people just out to kill me. The first person I had texted wasn't Amy. It wasn't Jasmine, Paul, not even Brian.

Only Alek.

I knew he was still mad at because of the other night when we kissed, and Brian saw. When I tried to explain I told Brian nothing was going on between me and Alek. Alek was hurt cause in truth. Alek and I both know that wasn't nothing. But I still texted him anyway. I didn't think he'd come as bad as I wanted him to. I thought he'd send Jasmine or another Mai. But No.

Within a matter of minutes; seconds before I was almost killed! He showed up and came to my rescue. Saving my life for like millionth time. That's when I realized it. When he saved me and my mom, how much Alek really cared. Then this feeling got planted in my head, I'm not too sure how to describe it. I'm still kind of confused but it's a good feeling.

Now here I am lying on my bed completely exhausted. Yet all I could do is think about Alek. His luscious blonde hair, Chocolate Brown eyes, his… Dare I say sexy? Smirk. The sound of his sexy English accent…

He was amazing. The way he cared for me. The way he would risk his life for me in a minute, the way he would do anything and everything in his power to protect me… but not cause I'm the uniter. Just because I'm me, a few of the many reasons I love him.

Wait what?

Did I just say Love! I don't love Alek. Do I?

You know how they say it's fine to talk to yourself sometimes. But it's a problem when you answer yourself back? This is one of those times…

Chloe King get yourself together!

**Alek POV **

I was laying on my bed thinking…

Chloe wanted a fresh start. Not exactly what I wanted to hear seeing as I just risked my life again for her. But It's better than not talking to each other at all. Maybe a fresh start wouldn't be so bad…

But I don't get it. Why doesn't she see that she can never be with that human! It's impossible; there's no way around it. Why can't she see that we belong together?

I love her…

"Talking about Chloe?" I heard someone say.

I looked up to see Jasmine at my doorway. I didn't even realize I said that out loud.

"Um No. I was talking about… about… my car. Yeah I named it Briana. I love her! Boy do I love her!" I said trying to play it off.

That obviously didn't work though.

"Cool. Cause you know; it being a car can never be with a human, and you two really do belong together." She said smirking.

I glared at her while she laughed.

"How much did you hear exactly?" I asked her kind of annoyed.

"As much as I needed to." She replied.

I sighed.

"Alek, be careful who you fall for. There's no turning back when you do. I don't want to see you get hurt." She told me.

"I'm not stupid Jas. I'll be fine." I said trying to convince myself more than her.

Jasmine just sighed and got up to walk out my room, giving me one last look.

I wasn't sure what I was doing. All I know was that I was falling for Chloe, falling fast. It was just something about her.

The way her curly blonde hair cascades down her back, the way her electrifying blue eyes look into my brown ones.

I can only hope she feels the same way. But I don't wanna pressure her into something she doesn't want. Even if it makes the rest of my life a living hell.

I would do anything and everything for Chloe; even die.

I love her.

* * *

><p><strong>Ehh '' **

**Ayee or Nayy ? Good Or Bad? Tell Me in a REVIEW =D Alert this story if you want more ^_^ Well hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 2 coming in the very very near future =D **

**- Emily **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahh =D Thanks for all the reviews and only on the first chapter! =D Well Just for you guys i'm gonna post two chapters in one day! ^_^ Maybe 3 if i hit 30 reviews ^_^ So tell me what you think! Hope you enjoy this chapter! PS Chloe's outfit link is on my profile Also has the way her hair looks =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King. If i did Alek wouldn't own clothes. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alek POV<strong>_

I woke up and looked at the clock. It was 10am and Saturday. Last night all I dreamed about was Chloe. Her sweet lips on mine…

Chloe wanted a fresh start right? Well that's what I was going to give her.

I was going to show her the real me. Not the jerk and cocky bastard she thinks I am. Though the cockiness comes naturally… I smirked at my own remark.

I decided to text her.

"_Morning Kitten, Are you busy tonight?"_ I texted her.

"_Did you just call me Kitten? And Nope why?"_ she responded back a few seconds later. I smirked slightly at my new pet name for her.

"_How about we hang out tonight? Just the two of us in favor of our fresh start?"_ I texted her back.

"_I think I could get into that… plus it'll give me a chance to get you back for calling me Kitten! What time?"_ she texted back.

"_7:00?"_ I asked her.

"_Perfect! See you then. Can't wait ;)" _ She texted me back.

Tonight was going to be fun.

_**Chloe POV**_

It was now 5pm. Alek had invited to hang out with him at 7 and I was convinced I had nothing to wear! I had called Amy an hour ago to come help me find something to wear, but everything we found I just didn't like.

"Ames! I'm doomed!" I told her.

"C'mon Chloe you have 2 hours before Alek gets here! We have to find something!" she told me.

I just sighed.

"Hey what about this?" she asked me holding up a cute grey metallic top with some dark wash skinny jeans.

"It's alright… Kind of plain don't you think?" I told her.

"Then about we pair it with your grey jacket, your black UGGS and this pink scarf?" she told me.

When I looked at the outfit as a whole it was pretty cute… This one of the reasons why Amy was my best friend; Her fashion sense was incredible.

"Perfect!" I squealed!

I told Amy I was gonna go take a shower. I hopped in and washed my hair. After I got out I got dressed and let Amy flat iron my hair.

I knew me and Alek were only hanging out, but for some odd reason I wanted to look good for him. When my hair was straight I went to go put on some light makeup. Eyeliner, mascara, a little bit of eye shadow, Lip gloss; and I was done! I looked at the time 6:45!

"Oh my god! Alek's gonna be here in 15 minutes!" I told Amy.

"That's my que to leave! Have fun Chloe! Details when it's over!" she told me as she made her way down the stairs. I went down as well to grab my bag from the counter. She opened the door and was about to leave.

"Bye Chloe have fun!" she said as the door began closing.

"BYE!" I yelled back just as it closed.

I heard footsteps coming from the stairs, I turned around to see my mother. I forgot to tell her about tonight!

"Hey Kiddo, where you off to?" she asked me. Play cool Chloe.

"Oh no where special. Just out with a friend." I told her.

"A friend huh? Could this friend be Brian?" she asked smiling. I internally sighed. Brian had been the last thing on my mind lately.

"Um No, Alek actually…" I told her honestly.

"That was the boy that saved us last night! I can't thank him enough. I don't know what would of happened if he hadn't been their last night – " she started.

"Everything's fine mom, we're fine!" I told her.

She just hugged me.

"He's cute." She smiled.

"Mom!" I laughed.

"What! Strong too… the way he handled those guys last night. His accent is just a bonus! I mean if I was a couple years younger—" she started. No No No…

"I'm gonna stop you right there and pretend I didn't hear that. Where just friends!" I told her laughing.

"For now" she added on. I just smiled.

I heard the doorbell ring.

"That's him!" I told her quietly. Not that it would matter with his mai hearing.

Oh god what if he heard all that? I died a little inside.

I went to the door and opened it to see no other than Alek Petrov.

He was wearing dark blue straight legs. And a black button up shirt. He looked really good.

"Hey Chloe, you look great" he said. I snapped out my gaze.

"Hey Alek, and thanks…" I blushed.

"Mom I'll be back later!" I called out to her as I closed the door.

"So your mom thinks I'm pretty sexy doesn't she?" he said. Oh god he heard.

I playfully punched him.

"Please disregard everything she said." I told him embarrassed.

"Oh Fine. But I don't remember you denying any of it." He told me. I blushed and looked down.

He walked me to a midnight blue jaguar.

"Get in" he told me pressing a button the opened the car doors. (A/N: you know how they have those doors that go up ^_^)

"This IS YOUR CAR?" I asked him

"Surprised much?" he asked.

"Uh yeah… Just a bit." I said as I got in.

"A jaguar really?" I asked him. He just smirked.

He turned on the radio and Boys by Ke$ha started playing. I loved this song it was hilarious.

"Hell No." Alek said as he went to change the station.

"Noo!" I told him as I stopped his hand.

"How can you listen to this!" he asked me.

"It's catchy" I said and laughed. Alek just sighed.

I started singing along.

_**"Boys, pretend they're men but they're just boys  
>They're always scratching on their toys<br>Let me tell you something about boys  
>About boys, about boys, about boys<strong>_

_**So, to sum up today's lesson**_

_**Boys they might've sexy muscles**_  
><em><strong>Or a shiny Lamborghini<strong>_  
><em><strong>But It's probably compensating<strong>_  
><em><strong>For a eeny teeny weenie, oh!"<strong>_

"Kill me Now…" I heard Alek mutter. I just laughed as the song finished.

"So where are we going?" I asked him

"That's for me to know… and you to find out" he said smirking.

I sighed. This was going to be a long night…

* * *

><p><strong>So How was it? Next chapter coming soon =D REVIEW! ALERT! FAVORITE! =D Hope you enjoyed the chapter!<strong>

**Review = Faster Update and they make me HAPPY =D**

**- Emily**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry! I know i'm late but i was really busy today! I am going to post 2 more by midnight though (It's 2:30AM In NYC Now though haha =D) so it should be up soon! I promise! I LOVE YOU ALL =D Almost 50 reviews? Do you know how #BOSS that is? Well hope you enjoy. Just finished writing this now so i wouldn't leave you guys un-happy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Nine Lives Of Chloe King. If i did Alek would be shirtless every episode.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe POV<strong>

Alek and I had been driving for quite some time now. The ride was mostly in silence but it was a comfortable silence. I noticed soon that we had gone onto a dirt road.

"Alek, Can you please tell me where your taking me?"

"Relax Love, we'll be their soon enough…" he said. I sighed it was getting really dark.

A few minutes later Alek had told me to close my eyes.

"Why?" I asked him concerned.

"Because we're almost there and I want it to be a surprise." He told me.

"Nooo! How do I know you won't lead me to some death trap?" I asked him. I saw him frown.

"Chloe you know I would never do anything to hurt you." He said to me. I could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"No but—" I started.

"Do you trust me?" he cut me off.

"Of course." I told him.

"Then Just close your eyes." He told me.

I closed my eyes and the car soon skidded to a stop.

"Wait here." Alek told me.

I heard the car door open and close. Then the back seat doors open and some stuff moving around.

I heard my car door open next and someone take my hand.

"C'mon." Alek said as he ushered me out the car. I got out and smelled fresh air and felt a slight breeze.

"Open your eyes" he told me.

I opened my eyes and saw the most gorgeous view of san Francisco in the world. Alek had drove to a hill top and laid out a blanket and a picnic basket.

"Alek this is beautiful…" I told him completely amazed. Who knew Alek had such a sweet side?

**Alek POV**

I felt like saying something cheesy like just like you. But I decided not to.

"I wanted this night to be special. It's our fresh start, I wanted it to be a good one." I told Chloe.

She smiled. I had packed some sandwiches I made along with some potato salad and I had packed a pitcher of iced tea. We laid down on the blanket and began eating.

"You made this?" chloe asked.

I just nodded and continued eating.

"it's good" she smiled.

I smirked back. After we were done eating we put everything away and laid down. We were just looking at the stars and making shapes out of them.

"Look right their!" she told me as she pointed to the stars. I looked to where her hand led.

"It looks like a heart." I told her. She giggled.

"Alek, Can I ask you something?" she asked me.

"Shoot." I told her.

"I heard Jasmine talking about how when a Mai falls in love it's forever. What does that really mean?" She asked me. I sighed.

"Chloe, when one Mai falls for another it's for life. They will always love that one person forever. They would do anything for them, even die. It's like that person is the only thing that matters. All you want to do is make them happy. Even if you make your own life a living hell in the process." I explained to her.

"Oh. Have you fallen for someone yet?" she asked me.

I sighed again.

"Honestly… I'm not too sure." I told her. She sat up and looked at me.

"What do you mean you're not too sure? When you fall in love wouldn't you know? It's a yes or no question." She told me her voice oozing with curiosity.

"I guess I have then…." I told her finally admitting it to myself as well. I was in love with Chloe. There was no way around it.

"Oh…" I heard the sadness in her voice.

"She's a lucky girl… who is it? Mimi?" she asked me her voice full of sadness.

"Chloe… I'm in love with you." I told her.

"What?" she said her eyes perking up.

"I'm in love with you. All I care about is your happiness though. So that's why I'm gonna take things slow. It's your choice if you want to be with me or not. As long as you're happy nothing matters. You wanted to take things slow with a fresh start and I'm fine with that." I told her.

Her blue eyes looked into my own brown ones and we held the gaze for a moment before she slowly leaned in.

"What if I changed my mind? What if I don't wanna take things slow anymore?" she said her eyes full of lust.

She slowly leaned in… her lips merely inches apart from my own.

Just as our lips we're about to meet. The unthinkable happened.

* * *

><p><strong>So Good Or bad? Sorry about the cliff hanger =D Suspense is the KEY to keep you guys interested! What do you think is gonna happen? WHAT IS THE UNTHINKABLE THING? Review and tell me what you think!<strong>

**Also with the forever in love i noticed it sounded alot like the Twilight Wolf Imprint. Sorry if that bothers you ''/ I personally love twilight ^_^ (Books More than the Movie) so yeah that idea just got planted in my head.**

**Reviews make the world go round ^_^ Your reviews are what made me post this chapter tonight! If i didn't have alot of reviews i probably would've wrote this in the morning or around 1pm. But just cause I love you guys i posted it now =D**

**- Emily**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahh I'm so sorry :( I know i said i would update like twice today but i was so busy. I had to babysit three 10 year olds. Then i had to pack to stay over my aunts house cause of a bbq for the 25th anniversary tomorrow. Or well today seeing as it's 1:40 am ''/ . Well I know you might hate me for the wait but at least i update every day. Most writers take longer! But hope you like it anyway. Most of thought it was the Order or Brian. But No my dear. Brian does not exist in this story! He found that girl and went off with her =D So yeah it's all #CHALEK ^_^ and sorry! Didn't think you would get the kiss that soon did you? Well before this become really long. Enjoy ^_^**

**Disclaimer: i do not own the nine lives of chloe king . Yada yada yada if i did they would have to find someone else to play Alek cause Ben Stone would be in my closet 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Alek POV<strong>

Thunder roared through the sky and in a matter of seconds Chloe and I were soaked!

_Such a Great time for it to start raining!_ I thought. I heard Chloe Shriek. We both got up and ran to the car. I grabbed the stuff and through it in the back seat. We were drenched! I looked at Chloe for a moment she looked like she was about to cry but instead she just bursted out laughing.

I looked her laughing ; her face already turning red and I couldn't help but join in. We were both laughing to the point where we almost couldn't breathe.

"Perfect Timing Huh?" she said. I just smirked.

"Marvelous." I told her sarcastically.

She just smiled and leaned her head on my shoulder. I felt her shiver.

"Are you cold? I asked her.

"Just a bit" she said as she shivered again.

"Yeah just a bit" I mocked her. She rolled her eyes.

"Come here." I said to her as I ushered her to scoot over closer to me.

I wrapped my arms around and I felt her sigh.

How did I get here? With one of those most beautiful girls in the world in my arms… it was unreal.

**Chloe POV**

I was in Alek's arms. His warmth warming me up, I took my phone out my pocket and looked at the time. It was 10:00.

"Alek, is it okay if I go to your place and like dry up a bit over their before going home?" I asked him.

"Sure" he said as he turned the car on and started going down the now muddy road.

The whole ride to his house Alek kept one arm around me while the other was on the wheel. I liked this. It felt nice. It started to rain harder but luckily we were almost to his house. I thought about going home but it was raining really hard and Alek's place was closer than mine. Plus I figured the rain would led up soon enough.

I decided I would text my mom so she wouldn't worry.

"_Mom at Alek's house; drying up a bit and waiting for the rain to let down. Be home soon." _I texted her.

The car skidded to a stop. Alek parked the car and we ran into the building trying our best not to get completely soaked again. We took the elevator up to his condo.

"Valentina's at a meeting she'll be back around 12, and Jasmine went out with some guy. His name is Zane I think." He told me.

"Oh okay. So yeah I'm gonna get a little dried up. Where's your bathroom?" I asked him.

"Down the hall door on your left." He said.

"Thanks" I said as I grabbed my bag and made my way to the bathroom.

I walked down the hall and what I entered certainly wasn't the bathroom. I entered a giant bedroom. It was a dark blue color with a cream carpet. It also had a king sized bed. A giant plasma, a gigantic dresser and it's own work out area with a bunch of weights. I figured it must've been Alek's room. I started looking around.

Don't judge me. If you had the chance to look through a beyond sexy mai's bedroom you would jump at the chance to.

I started to go through his drawers just as I heard a loud thunder. I screamed a little. I turned around and saw a large dark figure behind me. I almost had a heart attack but as it came closer I saw it was Alek.

"Alek! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I told him. He just smirked and stared at me with his arms crossed.

"Find what you're looking for?" he asked me.

"If you mean the bathroom then no, I walked in here by accident." I told him.

"Sure." He told me.

I just rolled my eyes.

I heard thunder and saw a flash of lighting. When I looked up I was somehow in Alek's arms.

"When did I get up here?" I asked him confused and slightly embarssed.

"About 2 seconds ago when you jumped into my arms unable to resist my charming good looks." He said as he smiled.

This may be a fresh start. But Alek would always be the same cocky bastard I knew him to be. He wouldn't be Alek without it. I just rolled my eyes and got out of his grip. I heard my phone ring. I took it out my pocket. Alek looked at me with a questioning look.

I looked at the caller I.D.

"Mom" I told him. He just nodded.

"Hey Mom" I said into the phone.

"Chloe! Where are you!" she practically yelled into the phone.

"I'm at Alek's place. It started pouring so I came here to get dry and wait till the storm leds up. Why? What's wrong" I asked her a little worried.

"There's a huge storm coming. They said to stay off the streets." She told me.

"But, how am I gonna get home then?" I asked her.

"I don't know but I don't want you and Alek driving in this storm. You said Alek lives with Jasmine and her mom? Are they home?" she asked me.

"Well Jasmine should be back from her date soon and Valentina stepped out for a meeting. She should be back around twelve… why?" I asked her.

"I guess you're gonna have to stay there with Alek then. But Chloe I mean it! NO FUNNY BUISNESS. I don't want any babies!" she told me.

"MOM! No babies. Anytime soon, and ok I'll tell him. See you in the morning. Love you" I told her.

"Implied" she said as she hung up.

I turned to Alek. He must've of heard the conversation cause he was smiling like an idiot.

"Guess I'm sleeping over! AND NO FUNNY BUSINESS." I told him with a stern edge.

"Chloe! I'm shocked! What kind of guy do you think I am?" he told me his voice dripping with sarcasm.

He started to come closer. He came close enough so our faces we're only inches apart. I could smell his spearmint breath. If god only knew how tempted I was to kiss him then and there, I leaned in a little bit but he pulled back just as our lips we're about to touch.

"You're gonna need to change then Kitten. You can borrow one of my shirts" he said smirking and walking away as I mentally sighed.

Oh boy. This was going to be a VERY Long night…

* * *

><p><strong>So What'd you think ^_^ Make up for the wait? Their will be another chapter. Even if it's at 2am tmm night. IT WILL BE POSTED =D So yeah review ^_^ did i tell you guys your freaking awesome? 4 chapters and 50 reviews? Ahhh ^_^ #Swagg ! So yeah Alert and favorite ^_^ You won't regret it !<strong>

**-Emily**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long! Had a family bbq today and was at the pool all day. Then started watching the falling Skies marathon which i still am haha =D But i promised i would upload a chapter so I am ^_^ Hopefully it doesn't suck. Didn't really know what to do. Think i'm getting writer's block ''/ But Read and tell me what you think ^_^ and once you guys are amazing 5th chapter and almost 80 reviews? #SWAGG =D Anyway on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Nine Lives Of Chloe King. If i did Alek would wear exactly what he is here. IN EVERY EPISODE =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe POV<strong>

I stood their stunned. Alek had leaned almost about to kiss me. Then pulled back, called me Kitten AGAIN. And walked away… cocky bastard.

I went through Alek's drawers till I found a t-shirt, and some boy shorts. Even though the shirt was big enough to cover all of me like a night gown would, I didn't want Alek getting any ideas. I grabbed the clothes and finally found the bathroom and changed. I walked back to Alek's room to see a smiling shirtless Alek in nothing but his boxers.

"What are you wearing?" I asked him.

"This is how I usually sleep, you don't mind do you?" he asked smirking.

"Nope. Not at all." I said trying to play it off.

"Well you're sleeping in here so get comfy!" he told me grinning.

"what?" I asked him. What they don't have a guest room?

"Don't you have like a guest room or something?" I asked them.

"Oh we do but it's under construction. Repainting, plastering. All that good stuff you know?" he said smirking.

Oh Boy.

"Alrighty then." I said as I got into the other side. I felt Alek wrap his arms around my waist and nestle his face into my hair.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Admiring your beauty." He said bluntly.

I blushed slighty.

"Alek we have to go to sleep." I told him turning over to look at him.

"Now how do you suppose I sleep when there's a amazingly beautiful girl lying down in my bed. Looking beyond sexy wearing my clothes." He said with a husky voice his eyes full of lust.

He leaned down to kiss me. Gently at first our lips just brushing against each other light as a feather. He kissed me again this one with a little more passion then the first. He slid his tongue against my bottom lip asking for entrance and I gladly let him in. I moaned, letting my hands running over his hard abs.

He went to take off my shirt. I hesitated at first but decided What the hell, you only live once. I chuckled to myself at the statement. Live once, but I have 8 lives.

I felt Alek deepen the kiss earning a moan for me. I arched my body up wanting more contact between us when I felt the growing bulge down below. I rotated my hips against it earning a groan from Alek.

"That's what you get for calling me kitten" I told him smirking through the kiss.

"I should call you kitten a lot more often then" he muttered. I laughed. Typical Alek…

I felt Alek's hand creeping higher and higher till it reached my chest. His thumb glided over the top of my cleavage.

What the hell was going on? This was all happening to fast.

Alek stopped kissing me for a moment and began placing light butterfly kisses all the way from my jaw line to my collar bone. His hand went to the back of my bra as he tried to take it off.

"Al-Alek. St-Sto-Stop." I stuttered.

He immediately stopped and looked up.

"Too Fast?" He asked his face falling a little.

"Just a bit" I told him.

He sighed and laid down flat on his back.

"I'm sorry. It's just… I mean; this was our fresh start. I don't wanna just jump into things and we're not even really together. This was like our first real date and we're still just friends for now" I told him.

He sighed again.

"But Chloe, what if I can't handle being just friends?" he said sitting up.

"What do you mean?" I questioned him.

"Chloe, I'm in love with you!"

* * *

><p><strong> Kind of short i know '' BUT YOU GOT THE KISS =D and the next chapter will make up for it so REVIEW =D Good or Bad? ALERT ^_^ and FAVORITE ^_^ Also seeing as how intense this little make out sesh was i'm not sure if i'm gonna write a smutt/lemon chapter yet. Still debating. It's your choice! So what do you think? REVIEW ^_^**

**-Emily**


	6. Chapter 6

***Braces self for daggers and knifes* Ahhh I'm sorry ! :( I was so busy and then yesterday and a really bad case of writer's block! But i'm posting 3 chapters Today to make up for it =D So hope you guys don't hate me :( Ooh and don't kill me for the ending. I had to bring some DRAMA in =D Well hope you enjoy and hope it keeps you wanting more =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Nine Lives Of Chloe King. If i did; trust me. Their would be a renewal for season 2 by episode 3 =D **

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe POV<strong>

"What" was all I managed to get out.

His face fell as he looked at me.

"Nothing, I'll sleep on the couch." He said as he got up and hurried to get out the room.

"Alek wait…" I said as he slammed the door behind him. Now leaving me alone, and confused.

Alek was in love with me? Oh My god, why didn't I see this before? The way he cared for me and protected me even when it wasn't his shift. There was more to it all along. He loved me. But did I love him?

I think I do… I mean… god I don't know what I mean.

**Alek POV**

I was so Stupid! Chloe could never love someone like me. She was the uniter she had so many other choices in the world.

Now our friendship was probably ruined. I pushed things to far. We went too fast!

I grabbed a pillow and a blanket from the closet and went to lay down on the couch. I can't believe what just happened… Why did I tell her I was in love with her… I should of just kept my mouth shut.

I laid down and sighed. I closed my eyes and tried to relax.

"Alek can we talk?"

My eyes shot open to see a confused and alone Chloe standing in the hallway of the bedrooms. She looked so scared and innocent… but she also looked kind of sad.

"There's nothing left to say" I said as I turned over.

She came and sat down at the bottom of the couch.

"Alek, what just happened in their?" she asked me.

"Well, I think I just proclaimed my love for you and got shut down…" I said with a bitter edge.

"Alek! You didn't even give me time to respond!" she told me.

"I didn't have to! I could see it in your eyes." I told her.

She just looked at me and sighed.

"Alek you didn't give me a chance to process everything. I mean look what just happened in their between us. So many thoughts we're rushing through my head at the same time. It was just too much to process at one time." She told me.

"Sorry if I over whelm you" I said with a bitter edge. Standing up about to walk away.

"Alek! Please!" she yelled.

"Chloe what do you want me to do!" I asked her

"I don't know! Can we just please wait for a minute!" she asked me.

"I'm waiting…" I told her getting impatient.

**Chloe POV**

"Alek I just don't wanna hurt you." I told him.

"Well then don't!" he told me in a harsh tone.

"But Alek I don't know If I'm over Brian…" I told him. It was true. I wasn't thinking of him as much but I still had a place in my heart for him. I wasn't about to let Alek be my second option.

"That human…" he scoffed.

"But Alek, we both know I can't be with him—" I started but I was cut off.

"YOU THINK THAT'S SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME FEEL ANY BETTER!" he yelled. I was a bit startled…

"I'm sorry…" I said I could feel myself starting to tear.

He sighed and turned away.

I felt the tears starting to pour down my face harder than the rain outside. I grabbed my jacket and just bursted out the door not caring how I looked, who saw me or what happened to me.

"Chloe WAIT!" I heard Alek yell.

I didn't care. I needed to get away and think. I ran outside into the cold pouring rain. Just running, running away from my problems, from my fear, from everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Short ? Hate Me ? Love Me? :( Ahh hopefully i don't get ambushed. Well review and tell me what you think! =D Sorry for the ending! Had to add a little drama into it! Some suspense ! =D But don't worry ^_^ Their will be Chalek in the end =D Yeah Also if people review =D I will post another chapter before the episode tonight ^_^<strong>

**So yeah I keep getting small cases of writers block so tell me any ideas you have in reviews =D And do i need to mention how freaking awesome you all are? 5 chapters... Almost 100 reviews.**

**#SWAGG =D**

**Anyway... yeah. Alert. Favorite . REVIEW =D **


End file.
